


Hikari

by Solei_Dantes



Category: ParaNorman
Genre: Gen, Piano, older norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solei_Dantes/pseuds/Solei_Dantes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman ahora es mayor y toca el piano para sentirse tranquilo. Pero sabe que sigue siendo el niño tachado de loco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikari

El piano lo tranquilizaba. Hacía años que su abuela le había recomendado tomar clases de piano, pero decidió aprender por su cuenta.

-Vas muy bien, Norman- le dijo su abue –Casi no puedo creer que el año pasado apenas aprendiste-

Abue no había cambiado nada en 6 años. Pues claro que no, estaba muerta. Pero eso no era del todo malo: era la misma abuela amorosa de siempre.

Pero había cosas que sí habían cambiado. Desde lo de Aggie, la relación con los demás del pueblo era distinta, era más cordial. Las miradas disminuyeron, mas no cambiaron del todo.  Aunque Neil era su mejor amigo y pasaban buenos ratos juntos, le gustaba estar solo. Bueno, semi-solo. Con eso de que veía fantasmas, era casi imposible estarlo. Pero abue era comprensible y sabía que necesitaba su espacio. En especial a los 17 (1). Y de verdad apreciaba los momentos en que podía sentirse relajado y bien consigo mismo. A veces iba a visitar la tumba de Aggie, ahora mejor cuidada, podía ir y sentir la paz que le había dejado la niña. Y también llevaba algunas flores, para demostrarle que  seguía sin estar sola.

Pero no podía pasar fuera todo el tiempo. Así que cuando abue le sugirió lo del piano, no le pareció tan mala idea. Pero tendría que ahorrar. Ya saben, los pianos no crecen en los árboles. Entre préstamos de su papá y trabajos de verano, logró juntar lo suficiente para uno, algo viejo; usado, claro, pero piano al fin. Sabía que pedir un maestro sería tener que esperar otro año al menos para reunir lo suficiente para pagar por las clases, así que recurrió al sabelotodo actual: internet. Poco a poco fue entendiendo las notas, las teclas, y cómo afinar el piano, que es muy importante.

Y luego, Norman ya se encontraba practicando canciones sencillas. Y otras un poco más complejas. Y la actual era producto de sus búsquedas en el internet por otra canción. Y ésta se adecuaba a lo que sentía (2). Se sentía algo triste, pero con esperanza. Ahora sabía que era esencial sentirse fuerte, aunque el miedo no estaba mal. Sabía que era necesario llorar de vez en cuando, y no por eso sería débil.

Tocar le daba libertad, le daba fuerza, le daba paz. Y pronto sería mejor, sería un mejor día, sería un día menos que se sintiera raro, que le dijeran raro.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Norman- le dijo abue antes de desaparecer, al terminar de tocar.

La verdad, no sabía qué decirle. Abue estaba orgullosa… Norman entraba en la onda de los tatuajes y los percings, y aunque a sus padres no les gustó mucho, lo aceptaron. Nada podía ser peor a ser considerado el loco del pueblo, y esa etiqueta ya estaba siendo retirada. De poco a poquito. Pero en fin, ahora tenía un tatuaje en la muñeca y un percing en la ceja izquierda, y sabía que después se haría más. Pero después. Y sabía que cada uno representaría algo de su pasado, a Aggie, a los zombies que aún le gustaban y a los fantasmas, que aún veía y que siempre vería (3). Era parte de su paz, recordar.

Pero el piano. Ah, el bendito piano. Por esos pocos minutos se sentía como alguien normal, como alguien que no veía fantasmas, como alguien anónimo disfrutando de las notas. Como invisible.

Hasta que terminaba. Tranquilo y en silencio, bajaba la tapa del piano y se iba, para iniciar de nuevo, para volver otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)En la peli, Norman tiene 11 años, y aquí 17, por eso lo de los 6 años
> 
> (2)Escribí esto oyendo Sakura Nagashi de Utada Hikaru
> 
> (3)Referencia a los tatuajes creados por adamsifo en tumblr :)


End file.
